nbrfandomcom-20200214-history
Haiiromaro Shiki
Teinei.png|Teinei Kitsune.png|Kitsune Isamashii.png|Isamashii Kamen.png|Kamen Kaede.png|Kaede Saikami.png|Saikami with his sword Jakkan.png|Jakkan Haiiromaro.png|Haiiromaro without his hat, standing for the photo. Haiiromaro is the current leader of Hayashi no Kuni, the Land of Woods. His has a natural affinity towards lightning based techniques, and has learned both fire and earth, and is noted for being able to combine them (producing photon, blast, magnet, tar, lava, ember, particle, blaze, spark). He also has an active bloodline wich allows him to steal the bodies, and the techniques of those he kills, he currently has eight bodies gained by this technique. History Haiiromaro was raised by in Hayashi by his parents, neither of which had their bloodline active, so when he began showing the abilities of his bloodline, he had no one who could teach him, and had to learn them all on his own. He became a Gennin at the age of five, and advanced to chuunin at the age of seven. By the age of ten he was promoted to Jounin and joined the Prajñā two years later just before his twelfth birthday. Amongst his various missions he gave the kiss of death to various opponents whose techniques he found useful, and has since acquired a total of eight bodies including his own. In acquiring his most recent body, Kamen, his legs were severly damage leaving him bound, for the most part, to a wheel chair. Around the age of twenty-three he gained the title of Satusa and took control of Hayashi, protecting it with his very life, or lives as it may be. He has also been known to have a long standing rivalry with the current leader of Prajñā, Kenkon Lan. Personality Haiiromaro is a calm and relaxed person, though in his youth he was much more energetic. The main factor in his change of pace was his being mostly confined to a wheel chair after a mission in Iwagakure, though his lose was great he gained two bodies from the mission. Appearance Haiiromaro is an old man with light skin; short, grey hair; and dull, light green eyes. He wears a white shirt and a long, brown robe along with a black conicle hat and a black haori, reminiscent of the traditional outfit worn by the kage, with the main exception being it's color. Abilities Haiiromaro's bloodline allows transfering the user's soul between bodies acquired from their Kiss of Death technique. His clan is also noted for having a variety of hair based jutsu (including: Long Strangling Hairs, Needle Hell, Needle Jizo, Wild Lion's Mane). He personaly has learned several lightning jutsu including Chidori, Chidori Sharp Spear, Chidori Transmission and Raikiri, and has also created several techniques, most of which he uses to amplify the power of his long barreled hand cannon, to which he refers as the "Rifle Cannon", these techniques include a lightning jutsu, Lightning Beam Cannon, a photon jutsu, Photon Cannon, and four particle jutsu, Turtle Devastation Wave, Particle Beam, Demonic Peircing Light and Particle Accelerator Cannon. Bodies Jakkan is a tall, dark skinned man with short, black hair and dark eyes. He wears a white, traditional ninja outfit. He was originally a member of the Jigoku clan and a medic from Kumogakure before being killed and becoming Haiiromaro's second body. He uses the lightning element and knows Body Pathway Derangement, Chakra Scalpel, Creation Rebirth, Mystic Hands, Regeneration, Samsara of Heavenly Life, Strength of One Hundred, Yin Seal and Yin Seal Release. Saikami is a tan skinned man of average height with short, brown hair and light blue eyes. He wears a black traditional ninja out fit with a black haori over it. He was a member of the Tenbin clan, master swordsman and member of the police force in Tetsu no Kuni before he was killed by and became the third body of Haiiromaro. He is a Snake Sage of Dragon Ground Cave capable of the wind, fire, sear, scorch and inferno elements and knows Exploding Flame Shot, Explosive Shot Inferno, Flame Beheading, Flying Swallow, Jade-Storm Gale, Rasengan, Rasensaber, Rasenshuriken, Wind Rasengan, Wind Rasenshuriken and Wind Rasensaber. Kaede is a fair skinned woman with short, red hair and light blue eyes. She wears a short, white, bloodstained dress. She was a member of the Uzumaki clan and a sealing specialist that focused on blood based seals and cursed seals and hailed from Uzushiogakure before being killed by Haiiromaro and becoming his fourth body and only female body. She uses water and blood techniques and knows Blood Barrier Unbinding, Blood Binding Barrier and Blood Binding. Isamashii is a short, blind, light skinned man with short, blonde hair and pale eyes. He wears a red bandana around his head covering his eyes, a mesh armor shirt and red pants with a long red sash. He was a member of the Jinton clan and an assassin from Otogakure before being killed when he became Haiiromaro's fifth body. He uses the swift, wind, sound, lightning, laser, shock and static elements and knows Active Sonar, Iron Fist, Lightning Armor, Shadowless Flight and Sixty Four Palm. Kitsune is a lightly tanned man of average height with short, black hair and light brown eyes. He wears an open chuunin vest over a mesh armor shirt along with dark blue pants. He was a member of the Lee clan, a Monk from the fire temple near Konohagakure and a master of taijutsu before being killed and becoming Haiiromaro's sixth body. He uses no elements, due to being unable to generate chakra, and knows Daytime Tiger, Evening Dragon and Morning Peacock. Teinei is a tall, albino, muscular man with short, white hair and bright (glowing) orange, pupil-less eyes. He wears a pair of dark red-brown pants, bandages around his torso, arms and legs and sunglasses. He was a member of the Mujin clan and an infiltration and assassination expert fom Iwagakure that had taken a vow of silence, supposedly due to an ability to kill with his voice alone, before being killed and becoming the seventh body of Haiiromaro. He uses the Wind, sound and earth elements and knows Body Splitting, Chakra Flow, Guided Projectile, Hiding Among Stones, Hiding With Cammouflage, Flight, Flying Swallow and Unending Torment. Kamen is a tall, dark skinned, muscular man with medium length, blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a white, traditional ninja outfit covered with a black haori worn as a cape and his original ANBU mask. He was a member of the Bakuton clan as well as the Lu clan, an ANBU Commander in Iwagakure and the Sensei of Teinei before his fight with Haiiromaro where he severly damaged Haiiromaro's legs, but was evetually killed and became body number eight. He uses the lightning, fire, earth, photon, blast, magnet, tar, lava, ember, particle, blaze, spark and detonation elements and knows Arhat Fist, Drunken Fist, Gentle Fist, Gentle Fist Ranged Style, Iron Fist, Landmine Fist and Megaton Fist. Trivia Shiki means the changing of the seasons, a kind of visual representative of the clans color course change technique in which the user changes their body and abilities. Category:NPC Category:Characters Category:Fannon Category:Village Leaders